


Mages and Mums

by Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, flowershop au, mortals au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill
Summary: Thor was one of the most powerful Elementals of his time; Loki one of the greatest Arch Mages.  But even the greatest magic users deserve a comfortable retirement, surrounded by flowers.





	Mages and Mums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShabbyFics (Chillmorte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmorte/gifts).



Thor moved along the tables of the greenhouse, letting his fingers trail gently along the plants as carefully maintained clouds rained the perfect amount of water for each area. He could feel the innate power in his hands, through his wrists – the calmest of the storm and the mildest of fertility magic. He smiled as flowers bloomed in his wake, perfect for cutting and setting into bouquets. The delicate scents rose and mingled with wet earth and fresh rain, the tiniest hint of ozone. 

He stopped and looked back with satisfaction, feeling his smile spread. Perfect flowers and perfect timing – his brother should be here right about-

The old fashioned bell on the door tinkled, and Loki’s voice called out, “Thor! Orders!”

Norns, Loki loved bossing people around. Thor didn’t mind. Perhaps it even sent a little shiver down his spine from time to time. Perhaps there was a special box upstairs that only Loki had the key to that had some certain items that could be used occasionally, related to that shiver.

Thor shook his head sharply. He was a professional, after all. He should at least pretend to focus on work. This shop was theirs, his and Loki’s, and Loki accepted only perfection. “Row four!” he called back, and loose black curls came into view over the tops of the lilies as Loki hunted him down. 

“The rain, Thor,” Loki said none too gently, and Thor waved a hand to will the miniature storm away, despite the fact that Loki’s magic had kept him perfectly dry. Loki’s sharp eyes looked over the flowers, and twists of green magic clipped this and that bloom, floating them effortlessly into one of the waiting baskets. Thor watched with delight, never tired of the display of incredible cosmic power turned to so mundane a task. 

He loved every second.

“Yes, master,” Thor answered, bowing deeply. “Is there anything else Igor can do for Master? Run to the shop for a brain or three?”

The look Loki gave him managed to somehow combine a complete and utter lack of patience with all the affection in the world. “For yourself? What, did all your wits go wandering off again?”

Thor’s smile turned less appropriate for mixed company (which, thankfully, there was none of). “No one could hold on to their wit and good sense with you in their arms,” he flirted shamelessly. Matching words to action, he wrapped his arms around Loki and tugged him close, pressing a kiss to the corner of his beloved’s mouth. 

One long-fingered hand settled on Thor’s chest. Loki looked scandalized at the lack of professionalism, but it didn’t stop him from shifting his hips just _so_ and oh-so accidentally rocking them just _there_. “At work! What if someone walked in?”

“Who? Our non-existent employees?” Thor bent his head and kissed Loki’s neck, bit at the pale skin as he nosed his brother’s high collar out of the way. “Customers who don’t have the right magic to open the door? We’re not even open yet. A quickie would be good for you.” He grinned, teeth brushing sensitive skin. “Builds character.”

Loki considered the offer. They had forty-five minutes. He needed thirty of them to complete the opening arrangements – at Frigga’s Sons, only the freshest flowers, magically preserved, were ever handed over to a client. After all, they were the only shop in town that had a sprawling greenhouse in the back – or rather, a sprawling greenhouse two states away on much cheaper land, and a travel spell in place right in the shop’s back doorway, courtesy of one of the most powerful mages in the world turned florist. And all those plants under the control of a lightning elemental with exquisite control over rain and cloud, with the bonus of rare fertility magic.

Once, they had fought epic battles against other magic users on Midgard. Once, they were feared by their enemies and beloved by their allies. Once, Thor killed with hammers and Loki with lies. But the world changed, and wars ended, and even battle-scarred Arch Mages and High Elements retired and found a way to live in a time of peace among mages, elements, and mundanes alike.

Thor raised his eyebrows and reached out a hand to wrap a dark curl around two fingers, soft and luxuriant in this time of peace. Loki held a sparkling black fingertip to his own mouth for a moment, then those magnificent green eyes narrowed, and his arms slipped around Thor’s delightful waist, plush over muscle with no one trying to murder him for years and not just weeks at a time.

“Fifteen minutes,” Loki purred. “Magic for lubricant, you bent over the roses,” he licked Thor’s ear, “and no cumming all over the flowers.”

Thor laughed, a deep bellow of joy, and kissed Loki with all the passion of a lifetime, condensed to one moment.


End file.
